


Fallen

by onyxcandy (coveredbyroses)



Series: Dark!Dean Drabbles 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/onyxcandy
Summary: *Trigger Warnings for non-con.





	Fallen

“My, my,” he says, dragging a knuckle up the length of her bare arm as he circles the black stone altar. “Look how far you’ve fallen…” **  
**

Her hair fans out above over, the vibrant red of it reminiscent of a flame licking over the onyx surface.

Abaddon doesn’t say anything, knows she’s defenseless; naked and bound in ancient, demonic shackles, but her jaw clenches in defiance. “You’ll never  _truly_  defeat me,  _Dean_ ,” she sneers.

Dean grins, flashes her his new black eyes. “Maybe not, but I’m sure as hell gonna have fun tryin’.”

And then he works his belt open.

She averts her eyes, keeps them trained on the sigils carved into the raised ceiling. She’s a knight; been one eons longer than he has. She can survive this. She may have lost this battle, but she’ll win the war.

A shudder of disgust ripples through her when the former hunter drops the hot, heavy weight of his cock against her cheek. “You know what to do, dontcha? You know what I want.”

She presses her lips into a thin line, makes a dim protesting sound from deep in her throat.

He gets a hand around his wide base, thumps the flushed tip against her sealed lips. “You’re gonna open up one way or the other,” he says. “I can still fuck your mouth with a broken jaw.”

Abaddon blinks slow, wills herself to obey. With her eyes still trained on the ceiling above her, she slowly drops her jaw, allowing her rival to inch his thick length into the wet heat of her mouth.

“Now, I know you wanna bite me,” Dean says,  as he pushes more of himself in. “And I have somethin’ for that. Got somethin’ that’ll hold that mouth  _wide_  open for me.” He stops moving, lets the demon feel the weight of him against her tongue. “But I’m not gonna use it. ‘Cause you’re gonna comply like a good little demon slut, gonna swallow everything I give ya.” He runs his thumb over the swollen bulge of her cheek. “And you know what happens if I feel teeth, dontcha, Abby?”

She doesn’t respond, just takes shallow little breaths in through her nose.

Dean huffs a chuckle. “I’m gonna pluck out those pearly whites one…by…one.”

And then he starts to move.


End file.
